Honor
by E. Waters
Summary: Y Elsa, reina de Arandelle, sólo pidió una cosa para que la guerra terminase y eso era que la princesa Anna de los reinos del Norte, fuese sólo suya... Elsanna. Elsa x Anna. Femslash. NO Icest. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sip, aún no termino mi primer fic Elsanna, y ya estoy publicando otro... es que simplemente, no pude resistirlo. Eso sí, este fan fic es hasta ahora, segunda prioridad, por lo cual no será tan frecuente actualizado como 'Celos' (sí, ese lo actualizo el viernes)**

**Importante: Fic inspirado por 'Tempest' de kaiserklee ( s/9972423/1/Tempest)**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sólo a Disney y sus asociados.**  
**

* * *

**Honor**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo I**

Elsa de Arendelle, a sus cortos dieciocho años de edad, estaba a cargo de todo el reino de Arendelle, legado de sus padres recién fallecidos, todo debido a una terrible guerra contra los reinos del norte. Los ojos azul hielo de la joven, estaban más fríos que nunca, y tenía un adusto gesto en s rostro.

-Reina, ¿qué hacemos?-

-La gente se muere de hambre, necesitamos urgente reparar nuestro sistema de mercado.-

-Y qué decir de las huelgas…-

Los reclamos cada vez eran más y más, y parecía ser que la muchacha estaba más que en apuros, y sin embargo ella parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto lo que sus ministros le decía, manteniendo una expresión estoica en su bello rostro.

-¿Y nuestras tropas?-

-Pues…-

-¿Qué, ministro Alvar, qué?-

-Bueno, han tenido mucho éxito en reino de Lantz, incluso el Rey de aquellas tierras ha pedido que por favor, termine la guerra con ellos.-

-Y hay que tener en cuenta, que el reino de Lantz es ultra aliado de los otros reinos del Norte, pues todas las hijas del rey, están casadas con los príncipes herederos de esas tierras.-

-No es suficiente.-

-Pero, reina Elsa…-

-Arendelle sólo dejará en paz a Lantz, cuando Lantz me de algo que realmente desee… No le temo a la guerra, y yo aún mantengo en alto el honor de mi familia, el mismo el cual fue mancillado por esos rufianes de Lantz.-

-Sabemos nuestras antiguas rencillas, y cómo olvidar la traición, pero…-

-Pero nada.-La muchacha se levantó de su asiento.-Si me necesitan, estaré en mis aposentos.-

Elsa de Arendelle no olvidaba.

El rey de Lantz, hace sólo tres años atrás, era el más acérrimo aliado de los reyes de Arendelle, mas la ambición del otro rey fue más grande, y traicionó al rey y a la reina, y en el acto provocó la muerte de ambos, boicoteando el barco en donde ellos viajaban, en busca de aliarse con las tierras del Oeste.

Y Elsa de Arendelle, no era una reina común; Había nacido con un gran don, el don de crear y fabricar hielo, poder por el cual era reconocida hasta en las más recónditas tierras, conocida por todos con el nombre de 'La Reina de Hielo'.

Por supuesto, eso a Elsa le daba prácticamente lo mismo. Muy centrada en sus tareas como política, no le interesaba ni un poco las habladurías de la gente, que estaban fuera del reino de Arendelle.

Honor.

Eso era lo que mantenía a la joven en pie, y por ningún motivo cometería un acto deshonroso. En eso estaba pensando, recordando muy las enseñanzas de su padre, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de sus aposentos, los cuales estaban llenos de hielo.

-Una carta del rey de Lantz, mi reina.-Dijo el paje, entregándole un pergamino a la chica.

-Gracias, Koyla, puedes retirarte.-

Elsa entonces se acomodó en su asiento, y aunque estaba premeditada a rechazar cualquier tipo de propuesta del rey traidor, como le gustaba a la joven llamarle, abrió el pergamino y rápidamente lo leyó.

Estaba más que claro, el rey de Lantz estaba poco menos que suplicándole a ella, que cesase los ataques a ese reino, a cambio de lo _cualquier_ cosa.

Un peculiar brillo, apareció en los fríos ojos de la muchacha, y una sonrisa torcida adornó su pálido y blanco rostro.

Quería ver; Quería que ver como ese tal Mitya de Lantz, le pedía perdón, le suplicaba y se arrastraba por el suelo, besando cada paso que ella daba.

-Nos vamos a Lantz.-

-¿A retirar las tropas?-Preguntó esperanzado Alvar, el ministro de exterior.

-Tal vez… tal vez no… Todo depende de lo que su rey me ofrezca.-

-¿No le parece poco la paz, mi reina?-

-Un Arendelle de verdad, no perdona la traición, mi estimado Alvar.-

Y mientras la apodada 'Reina de Hielo', se ponía en camino hacia las lejanas tierras del Norte, sobre todo y específicamente al reino de Lantz, en ese mismo reino el rey pegaba un salto de alegría.

-¿Noticias de Arendelle, padre?-

-Sí, Anna… Aún tenemos la esperanza, de que la paz vuelva a nuestro reino, ¿no es eso fabuloso?-

-¡Claro que sí!-La chica entonces se cruzó de brazos.-Odio a esa tal reina Elsa, es muy caprichosa, y además de egoísta con su pueblo.

-Oh, mi pequeña Anna, no juzgues sin antes conocer todo.-

-¿A qué te refieres, padre?-

-Digamos que yo y tu madre, no nos portamos tan correctamente, con los fallecidos padres de la reina… Pero bueno, esa es una vieja historia, ahora lo verdaderamente importante es el futuro de nuestro reino.-

Anna sonrió. Ella, a sus quince años de edad, era la menor de cuatro hermanas y dos hermanos, y aunque le desagradaba la idea de comprometerse, sobre todo considerando su libre espíritu, ella haría lo que _sea_ por su pueblo.

Los días rápidamente pasaron, y todo estaba revolucionado en el pequeño reino de Lantz. Se decoraron todas las casas, hasta las más humildes, y se pidieron lo más exquisitos manjares, todos para causar la mejor de las impresiones a esa tal reina Elsa de Arendelle, la cual tenía fama de ser extremadamente exigente.

En el salón principal del inmenso castillo de Lantz, estaba el rey Mitya junto a su esposa, la reina Mashka, Anna, en calidad de la única hija soltera de los reyes, y de Hans, el heredero a la corona de Lantz.

Las trompetas entonces comenzaron a sonar, y la comitiva de Arendelle comenzó a entrar al castillo. Primero entró el primer ministro, seguido con los otros ministros del gabinete de aquel reino. Entonces se detuvieron, y el paje de honor, se dispuso a presentar a la invitada de honor.

-¡Elsa, reina de Arendelle!-

Y entonces apareció la esbelta y perfecta figura de la distinguida mujer, ataviada con un bello y sobrio vestido celeste, muy ceñido a su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo recatado.

Si bien, Anna pensaba cosas fatales sobre Elsa, cuando la vio no pudo evitar pensar que la chica era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, incluso más hermosa que cualquiera de sus cuatro hermanas mayores. La mirada azul hielo de la reina, se topó entonces con la verde azulada de la princesa, y esta última desvió avergonzada, la mirada de los ojos de la otra muchacha.

-Saludos, reina Elsa.-

-Saludos, rey Mitya, reina Mashka…-

-Estos son mis hijos, si me permite presentárselos… Él que está sentado a la derecha de mi esposa, es el príncipe heredero Hans… y la joven sentada a mi izquierda, es la princesa Anna.-

-Ya veo… ¿Y quién será la persona quien me escoltará, en mi visita por el pueblo?-

-¿Planea conocer el pueblo, reina Elsa?-

-Usted me ofreció lo que _sea_, y obviamente visitaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, para poder decidir que qué es lo que deseo.-

-Pues…-El rey Mitya observó a su alrededor, y sus ojos muy verdes, se toparon con la menuda figura de la princesa Anna.-¡Anna, mi hija, la acompañará!-

-¿Qué?-Susurró la muchacha, evidentemente molesta. Y es que según la joven, Elsa de Arendelle era una mujer malvada, caprichosa y sumamente egoísta. ¿Por qué no firmaba el acuerdo de paz, se llevase todo ese oro que su padre le ofrecía, y se iba de una maldita vez de allí?

-Está bien, mañana la espero a las ocho de la mañana, a las afueras del castillo.-

Y dicho esto último, la comitiva se retiró del lugar. Y una vez, que todos estuvieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Anna se resolvió a encarar a su padre.

-¡Padre, de todas las chicas nobles, tenía que ser yo! ¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú conoces el pueblo a la perfección, y sé que podrás convencer con tu dulzura, mi pequeña, a la reina de Elsa de firmar la paz, y llevarse uno que otro tesoro.-

-¡Ja! ¿Mi dulzura, derretir ese corazón de hielo, por el cual la reina Elsa es tan famosa? ¡Jamás!-Y Anna miró escéptica a su padre.

-Lo siento, pero ya está decidido.-

Resignada, y en vista que mañana debía de despertarse temprano, la muchacha se fue a su alcoba.

Al día siguiente, Anna llegó justo a las ocho de la mañana, donde Elsa la esperaba con su traje de montar, y la chica pelirroja nuevamente pensó que la reina de Arendelle, era la joven más preciosa que había visto.

Siendo así, la muchacha se montó en su caballo, y le ofreció a Elsa otro, y ambas comenzaron a recorrer las tierras frondosas de Lantz.

Anna entonces habló y habló, como siempre lo hacía, y por el contrario Elsa sólo gesticulaba en su frío rostro, aunque tenía una sonrisa delicada en sus finos y rojizos labios. La compañía de la princesa de Lantz le agradaba… y tal vez mucho.

Llegó entonces el ansiado término de la estadía de Elsa en Lantz, y ella ya tenía una respuesta lista para el rey.

-Muy bien, reina Elsa, han pasado tres días y mi hija, la princesa Anna, le ha mostrado todos nuestros tesoros, nuestra gente, nuestros recursos… ¿Ya ha tomado usted una decisión?-

-Así es, rey Mitya, así es.-

Y una afable sonrisa apareció en la cara de rey, y no sólo en él, sino que en todos los presentes… Después de todo, gracias a la decisión de la reina Elsa, la paz volvería entre las tierras del Norte y Arandelle, y sobre todo, las tropas enemigas se retirarían.

-¿Y dime, qué es?-

-¿Usted ha dicho lo que _sea_?-

-Por supuesto, reina Elsa, lo que usted quiera.-

-Pues lo que quiero, es a su princesa Anna.-Y en los ojos de Elsa, apareció una extraña chispa.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Eso, rey Mitya, ese es mi deseo… Su princesa, a cambio de la paz.-

-¡No entregaré a mi hija…!-

-Lo acepto.-

Todos ladearon su cabeza, en dirección a la menuda figura de Anna, la cual había alzado la voz, y en el acto se había levantado de su puesto, con una desafiante mirada en el rostro.

-Yo, reina Elsa, a diferencia suyo, sí pienso en mi pueblo.-

La aludida alzó curiosa una ceja, nadie la había desafiado antes, pero en vez de enojarse con Anna, una divertida sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Pues si Anna acepta…-El rey miró con tristeza a su hija.-Anna, ¿estás segura? Tal vez si conversamos un poco con ella, tal vez…-

-Ella ha decidido, padre, y aunque poco la conozco, sé que no cambiará de parecer.-

-Tranquilo, rey Mitya, su hija no será relegada a la servidumbre, y si sabe comportarse de forma correcta, yo seré benévola con ella.-

Anna entonces sintió un miedo terrible… Sentía la mirada de Elsa sobre ella, una mirada intensa, una mirada que estaba lejos de la frialdad por la cual ella era tan famosa, que sólo le provocaba escalofríos.

¿Para qué fines, la reina Elsa la quería en Arandelle? ¿Acaso como venganza, para humillarla como hija del rey de Lantz? ¿Para qué otra cosa, ella la querría?

En eso pensaba, cuando se embarcó hacia Arandelle, y sólo para no darle el supuesto gusto a Elsa, no derramó ni una sola lágrima. En vez de eso, sonrió, sonrió porque sabía que gracias a su bravura había impedido muertes y guerra, y le había dado la paz a su amado reino.

Estaba ya media dormida en su pequeño cuarto, al interior del barco, cuando tocaron suavemente la puerta, sólo para después sentir pasos aproximarse hacia ella. Anna, asustada que fuese algún marinero de poca monta, abrió los ojos, y se reincorporó, encontrándose con la gélida mirada de Elsa.

-¿Reina Elsa?-

-Prefiero Elsa a secas.-

-Está bien… Elsa.-

Anna lo sabía, si se portaba bien con la 'Reina de Hielo', su estadía en Arandelle tal vez fuese mucho más agradable.

-¿Yo puedo llamarte Anna?-

-Supongo.-La intensa mirada de la reina, ponía incómoda a la princesa.

Y cuando menos Anna pudo preverlo, la otra joven juntó por unas fracciones de segundo, sus labios, sus fríos labios, sobre la mejilla de la otra muchacha, muy cerca de su boca. Seguidamente, la mujer se apartó de la chica, y salió en silencio del cuarto.

Anna, entonces, se cubrió hasta la cabeza, y tenía su pecoso rostro todo enrojecido.

¿Para qué clase de cosas, Elsa la querría?

Y aquella noche, la princesa durmió, pero sus sueños estaban completos y absolutamente dominados por la figura de Elsa de Arandelle… sueños, que a veces parecían pesadillas. Pero con tal que su pueblo estuviese en paz, todo, pero todo valía…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Un review sería genial, ya saben ustedes, me sirven para inspirarme ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que hace un buen tiempo que no la actualizo. Espero que sea de su agrado ^^.**

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

**Importante: Fic inspirado por 'Tempest' de kaiserklee ( s/9972423/1/Tempest)**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sólo a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

**Honor**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo II**

Todas las noches, desde que el barco había zarpado rumbo a Arandelle, que la reina Elsa, la egoísta, caprichosa y egocéntrica reina Elsa, o al menos eso Anna pensaba de ella, la visitaba todas las noches, justo, casi como si usara un reloj para ello, cuando ella estaba a punto de dormirse, repitiéndose siempre la misma rutina, una que dejaba muy confusa a la princesa de Lantz.

-Buenas noches, Anna.-

Y como siempre, la chica de ojos azul hielo besaba el rostro de la joven, muy cerca de sus labios.

La muchacha de ojos verde azulados, se preguntaba una y otra vez que por qué la reina Elsa-o secamente Elsa, como ella misma se lo había pedido.-, la quería junto a ella, en el reino de Arandelle… y más aún, que por qué la trataba de _esa_ forma.

Finalmente el barco arribó en las costas de Arandelle, siendo ya medio media. En verdad, Anna esperaba que fuese _Elsa_ fuese a buscarla, pero en vez de eso entró un chico corpulento y muy rubio, a su habitación.

-Kristoff Anderson, a sus servicios, princesa Anna.-

La chica miró algo desconfiada, más que nada porque ese tal Kristoff era sirviente de… Elsa, no porque tuviese algo personal contra él, sino más bien porque era de Arandelle, y a ojos de la joven, todos los pertenecientes a ese reino eran iguales a su reina.

-¿Te ha enviado tu soberana, verdad?-

-Así es, princesa. Sepa que usted es considerada como una verdadera libertadora, después de todo, fue gracias a usted que la guerra finalizó.-

-Gracias… supongo.-Dijo Anna, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

-La reina me ha pedido que la lleve al castillo… Pero antes, tome.-Y Kristoff le tendió un paquete a la joven.-Es un vestido nuevo.-

-De acuerdo.-Anna internamente, le agradeció a Elsa el gesto, puesto que su vestido ya estaba sucio y feo.

-Yo la estaré esperando afuera del barco.-Y dicho esto, el tal Kritoff hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Anna abrió el paquete, y se encontró con un precioso vestido color verde esmeralda, el cual seguramente haría juego con sus ojos. Se aseó como pudo, y se colocó el vestido, amarrándose el cabello le mejor posible.

Cuando salió del barco, se encontró con un gentío que lanzaba vítores en honor a ella.

-¡Larga vida a nuestra salvadora, la princesa Anna de Lantz!-

Decían las voces. Y es que tal y como Kristoff había dicho con anterioridad, fue gracias a ella que la guerra había finalizado, al ser escogida por la reina Elsa como 'intercambio' por la paz de ambas tierras. Anna, entonces, sonrió como pudo, y se dirigió hacia Kristoff, quien le esperaba con un carruaje.

-¿Y Elsa?-Preguntó Anna, más que nada por mera curiosidad.

-La reina ya descansa en sus aposentos, pero me ha dicho que apenas usted llegue al palacio, tendrá una reunión con ella.-

La chica asintió, y su corazón se oprimió en el acto. ¿Qué se podía esperar de esa tal Elsa de Arendelle?

Durante todo el viaje, la joven trató de distraerse mirando a través de la ventanilla del carruaje, encontrándose con gente que sólo la quería ver a ella. Ciertamente, y aunque tal vez no debía sentirse de tal forma, Anna se sentí feliz de ver a esa gente tan contenta.-De seguro que en mi reino natal, pasa lo mismo.-Pensó.

El carruaje se estacionó entonces a las afueras de las inmensas rejas del castillo, las cuales sea abrieron al ver como el carruaje se acercaba.

La chica se bajó del carruaje, y escoltada por Kristoff, se encaminó hacia la entrada del palacio, estando más nerviosa y ansiosa que nunca. ¿Qué le pediría esa malvada reina a ella?

-La reina la espera en la segunda habitación hacia el lado izquierdo.-Le informó un paje, el cual resguardaba la entrada al palacio. Anna asintió, y con mucho temor acumulado en el pecho, pero llena de la más inmensa bravura, ella caminó según las instrucciones del paje.

Una vez que se encontró frente a la puerta indicada, ella tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Pase.-Escuchó la princesa, a lo que ella entró de forma prudente y pausada.

Y allí estaba ella, a solas con la horripilante reina Elsa. Anna empuñó con fuerza sus manos, al punto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y avanzó de forma valiente hacia la joven de ojos azul hielo.

-Princesa Anna, ¿qué le ha parecido Arandelle, hasta ahora?-

-¿Qué que me ha parecido el reino, que gracias a él toda mi gente sufrió de hambre y violencia? Pues es más civilizado de lo que esperaba.-Dijo Anna, casi escupiendo con sus palabras.

-Se acostumbrará, _Anna_, se acostumbrará.-

-_Elsa_.-Dijo entonces la muchacha pecosa.-¿Qué pretende, con traerme a este reino? ¿Sólo quería regocijarse ante la tristeza de mis padres, hermanos y mi gente?-

-Por lo veo, Anna, no lo recuerdas.-

-¿Qué cosa, Elsa?-La voz de la joven era dura, tajante, molesta.

-Yo tenía diez años, tú unos siete u ocho…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De nuestro primer baile.-

-No lo recuerdo.-

Pero la verdad, es que ahora que lo mencionaba, sí unas imágenes pasaban de forma desordenada en su cabeza, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a recordar. ¿Para qué?

-Ya te acordarás…-Y una peculiar sonrisa se dibujó en delgados y rojizos labios de la reina de Arandelle.

Y esa sonrisa, por alguna razón, provocó algo en su estómago. Sin embargo, su tozudez podía más, y muy altiva se quedó la princesa mirando a la reina, a los ojos, como si quisiera desafiarla en el acto, cosa que Elsa no entró en ese juego.

-Sé directa conmigo, ¿para qué me quieres?-

-Simplemente, quiero que estés a mi lado.-

-¿A tu lado?-Anna confundida alzó una ceja.

-Exacto, Anna, conmigo…-Elsa se acercó a la chica, y le acarició con su mano derecha, la mejilla izquierda de la princesa.-Y como tu reina, te exijo completa fidelidad.-

-No entiendo.-O tal vez era, que ella no quería entender.

Y fue entonces, cuando sucedió lo inesperado para Anna. La muchacha de cabellos platinados, cogió el fino mentón de la princesa, sólo para después posar sus labios, esos fríos labios, sobre los cálidos de la joven.

Nunca, nunca ella había sido besada por nadie, absolutamente nadie… Es más, ella muy romántica, durante años fantaseó que cómo sería su primer beso, e imaginaba, por supuesto, que un apuesto príncipe se lo daría, y no una reina, ¡una mujer, por Dios!, tal y como estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

Pero no pudo negar, ni siquiera para sí misma, que _algo_ se removió en su vientre. Cuando de forma impulsiva, Anna estuvo a punto de responderle el beso, fue Elsa que lo interrumpió, alejándose con una astuta sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Puedes irte a dormir, Anna.-

La chica algo aturdida, aceptó y de forma casi automática se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la cual la reina Elsa la usaba como oficina. Una vez que estuvo afuera del cuarto, el rostro de la princesa enrojeció, al punto de parecerse al color de su cabella.

Se dio cuenta, sólo después de unos instantes, lo que Elsa había hecho con ella, y peor aún, lo cerca de que ella había estado de corresponder aquel beso.

Siendo así, y sin aún poder recuperarse de la impresión, el chico corpulento que la ayudó cuando estaba embarcada, caminó hacia ella.

-La reina Elsa me ha comunicado, que la acompañe a sus dependencias, las cuales estarán junto a las dependencias de la propia reina.-

En todo el trayecto hacia su nuevo cuarto, la muchacha permaneció en completo silencio, aún estupefacta por el beso, su _primer_ beso. De esta forma, Kristoff dejó a Anna frente a una inmensa puerta, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, y desapareció entre el inmenso pasillo del lugar.

La muchacha ingresó entonces a su nueva habitación, y se lanzó de inmediato sobre la cama, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue llorar. Estaba lejos de su hogar, en un reino que la consideraban casi como una heroína… y con una reina de perversas acciones.

Aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, la joven se levantó de la cama, se deshizo como pudo el vestido, y se colocó el camisón de dormir, el cual se encontraba debajo de la almohada de la que ahora era su cama. Cansada, la chica abrió las cubiertas de la cama, y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

Lloró siendo así, hasta quedar dormida, y en sus sueños habían imágenes sueltas, pero todas ellas con un protagonista en común, una joven alta, muy esbelta de cabellos platinados y unos enormes ojos azul hielo.

Al día siguiente, la reina Elsa no podía evitar sonreír de manera triunfal, mientras estaba en su típica reunión semanal junto a todos sus ministros. Como era de esperarse, la muchacha estaba sentada de cabecera, y en los costados de la mesa los funcionarios principales de su gobierno, uno constitucional.

-La aprobación a su gobierno, reina Elsa, se ha incrementado de cuarenta y tres por ciento, que era el número cuando estábamos en guerra, a uno noventa y dos por ciento.-Decía contentísimo el ministro de relaciones públicas.

-Sí, y ahora tenemos tratados de libre comercio, con todos los reinos del Norte.-Dijo el ministro de economía, evidentemente entusiasmado.

-Debo admitir, reina Elsa, que tener a la princesa Anna como rehén, fue una brillante idea.-

-Ella no es mi rehén, ministro Morgen, ella es mi _invitada_.-Corrigió Elsa, algo molesta.

-Como sea.-Insistió el ministro Morgen.-Gracias a ella que los reinos del Norte han cedido ante nuestras ambiciosas peticiones, todo porque las cuñadas de los reyes, son las hermanas de la propia princesa Anna.-

Todos los ministros asintieron, ignorantes de las verdaderas intenciones de su reina.

Y es que la reina Elsa no quería a Anna por un mero interés político-estratégico. La reina Elsa quería a Anna, la quería de un modo romántico, amoroso. Si bien, la joven no estaba segura si era un amor verdadero, sí estaba segura que lo que más quería en esos momentos era tener a Anna junto a ella, y hacerla suya… solamente suya.

Después de acabar la reunión, en donde todos concluyeron que la idea de 'invitar' a la princesa Anna al reino, había sido una idea más que brillante, Elsa mandó a llamar a Kristoff.

-¿Si, reina Elsa?-

-¿Cómo está la princesa Anna? ¿Se levantó? ¿Ha desayunado bien?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que aún no sale de sus dependencias.-

-¡Pero si es muy tarde!-

-Lo sabemos, pero como usted dijo que no la molestáramos…-

-Está bien, Kristoff, gracias.-

La muchacha, de esta forma, se encaminó hacia la habitación de la otra joven, y con suavidad tocó la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Al no haber respuesta alguna, y ya habiéndolo intentado más de tres veces, la muchacha decidió tomar las riendas por el asunto, y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Anna.

Lo primero que vio Elsa, fue un bulto sobre la cama, totalmente cubierto hasta la cabeza. El bulto era claramente Anna, y hasta donde estaba ubicada la reina de Arandelle, ella podía escuchar con claridad el llanto de la joven.

Si bien, ella pudo haberse compadecido de la joven, no lo hizo; Ahora mismo, Anna de Lantz era _suya_, y ella, por muy caprichoso que llegase a sonar, la chica se quedaría junto a ella hasta cuando para la propia Elsa fuese pertinente. Sin embargo, ella no pretendía tratar mal a la muchacha, después de todo, la joven era una princesa, de noble y alta estirpe.

Siendo así, la chica se acercó a paso lento hacia la cama de Anna, y una vez que estuvo frene a ella, posó suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Anna?-Susurró suavemente la chica.

-N-no me toques.-

Elsa descubrió a la otra muchacha por completo, descubriendo la frágil figura de la princesa de Lantz, totalmente en posición fetal, sollozando en el acto.

-Lo siento, pero si te he traído hasta aquí es para estés junto a mí, no para que llores como una niña pequeña.-La voz de Elsa sonaba dura, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Gritó Anna, y se dio la media vuelta, para así no encarar a la chica.

La muchacha mayor, aunque se mantuvo con una expresión estoica en su cara, esa que siempre colocaba, por dentro se despedazaba, al ver a la otra chica en tal situación.

-Está bien, por ahora te dejaré tranquila, pero recuerda de por qué estás aquí.-

Y dicho esto último, la reina de Arendelle abandonó los aposentos de Anna, con la esperanza de que cambiase la percepción que la princesa tenía sobre ella…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Si es posible, dejen review! Como ya he dicho con anterioridad, me sirven de mucho para inspirarme =). Otra cosa, trataré de subir capítulo todos los sábados (sip, esta fue una ocasión especial). **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Lo sé, he demorado semanas y semanas en publicar un nuevo capítulo... pero ya está aquí ^^. Pido disculpa a mis lectores, pero como he dicho por interno, estoy trabajando en dos novelas originales. Como sea, procuraré publicar capítulos más seguido.**

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

**Importante: ****Fic inspirado por 'Tempest' de kaiserklee (s/9972423/1/Tempest)**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sólo a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

**Honor**

_Por E. Waters._

**Capítulo III**

La vida de Anna en Arendelle, era muy cómoda, y es más, era tratada como una princesa, cosa que realmente era así en su reino.

Desde hace algunos días atrás, que no había visto a Elsa, o al menos no a solas. Siempre estaba Kirstoff u Olaf, un amable sirviente del inmenso castillo, o bien, algún que otro paje o guardia que estuviesen presente en las horas de comida. Y la muchacha de ojos verde azulados, no sabía muy bien si eso le agradaba o no.

Ella podía sentir la mirada azul hielo de Elsa sobre su figura, pero cuando trataba de alzar sus ojos y chocarlos con la vista de la reina, los ojos de ésta ya no estaban sobre ella, casi como si se tratase de un juego.

Un juego que ciertamente, estaba cansando a Anna.

-Kristoff, ¿tú has estado desde siempre el castillo, no?-

El muchacho se había convertido prácticamente en la única compañía de la princesa de Lanntz, orden de la mismísima reina de Arendelle.

-Así es, princesa.-

-Entonces, ¿conoces bien a Elsa, no?-

-Se podría decir que sí.-

-¿Por qué crees que me recluye?-

Los ojos marrones del chico, miraron con gentileza a Anna.

-Los asuntos del corazón, princesa, son muy misteriosos.- Y dicho esto, el joven se dirigió hacia la puerta de la adornada y amplia habitación de la muchacha.

Anna, siendo así, se quedó completamente sola. No lo comprendía, no lo entendía, pero tampoco es que quisiese realmente hacerlo. Por supuesto, era más fácil decir que la reina era un ser despiadado, vil y por lo demás cruel, que la había sacado de Lanntz por mero capricho, alejándola de su gente en el acto.

La odiaba. La odiaba. La odiaba.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de forma lenta y sigilosa, cosa que la joven no notó, hasta sentir una sombra sobre ella. Lenta, muy lentamente, la muchacha alzó la mirada, y a diferencia de aquel juego, esta vez sus iris se conectaron con los ojos de la otra chica.

-Anna.- Dijo Elsa, agachándose hasta la altura de la otra muchacha.- Es hora de que hablemos.

-¿Qué?-La voz de ella cada era vez más y más fuerte.-¿Acaso quieres aprovecharte de mí?

-Anna.-Elsa suspiró.- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

-No sé a qué te refieres.-

-Fue hace diez años atrás… Arendelle daba el baile invernal, y el reino de Lantz, el que en ese entonces estaba en buenos términos con Arendelle, estaba cordialmente invitado. Por supuesto, Hans era el apropiado para bailar conmigo, pero…-

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron mucho, y escenas sueltas comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza… una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios platinados, la cual fue la única persona quien le prestó atención.

-Yo lo hice.-Finalizó la otra joven.

-Anna, yo… sólo quiero una oportunidad contigo. No te forzaré a nada…-

Y seguidamente, la mayor de ambas chicas, tomó con delicadeza el mentón del pecoso rostro de la princesa, y depositó un helado y frío beso en sus labios, beso el cual contradictoriamente era cálido y estaba lleno de calor.

Era demasiado excitante, era demasiado delirante, era demasiado eufórico. Toda esa combinación de emociones, hizo que Anna abriese la boca, dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de la reina. Aspiró ella aire fuertemente, con la respiración sumamente agitada, debido al remolino de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

La _necesitaba._

No se sabía con exactitud quién era la más necesitaba, pero estaba claro, a juzgar por las acciones de ambas muchachas, que se necesitaban, y con urgencia…

Mientras Elsa estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, siempre pensando fríamente, Anna sentía mareos y la mente completamente nublada, dejándose caer en los brazos de la reina como una muñeca de trapo.

La joven de ojos de azul hielo, desprendió sus gélidos labios de los palpitantes de Anna, dándose cuenta para su gran sorpresa, que los ojos de la princesa estaban cerrados, y que su respiración de a poco volvía a su natural ritmo. Elsa besó la frente de la joven, y la dejó sobre su lecho.

-Al menos ahora recuerda lo del baile.-Pensó la reina, la cual tenía otras razones más, aparte de su inevitable atracción hacia Anna, como para haberla despojado así nada más de su reino natal.

Al día siguiente, Anna estaba abrazada de su almohada.

-Uhm… Elsa…- Dijo ella, aferrándose más aún a la almohada.

-¿Elsa?-Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron mucho, dándose cuenta de forma consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.- ¡Elsa!-Y cubrió por completo sus labios, con su mano.

Observó a todas partes, como tratando de deducir que qué había pasado, y se dio cuenta como se aferraba a la almohada, a la cual ella tan amorosamente había llamado 'Elsa'.

Lo primero que vino a su cabeza, fue el rostro de la otra joven, contándole lo del baile, al momento siguiente… El rostro de Anna se volvió rojo hasta la raíz del cabello. ¡Se habían besado, al igual que la otra vez!

Pero había algo diferente en ese beso, porque quiera ella reconocerlo o no, Anna había correspondido, y hasta disfrutado del beso. Sí, lo recordaba a la perfección, como Elsa invadía su boca, como Elsa había sostenido con delicadeza su mentón… pero ¿qué había pasado con Elsa, porqué ella no estaba allí?

-¿Y qué me importa a mí si Elsa está aquí o no?-Pensó la muchacha, como enojándose consigo mismo, debido a su repentino interés en ella.-Además, no es que tampoco fuese tan buena besando… aunque claro, sólo la he besado a ella…-

¿Cómo sería besar a alguien, que no fuese Elsa?

-Anna, ¿todo está bien con tu comida?-

-¡Claro!-Respondió a ella a Elsa, sonrojándose y sin pudiendo evitar mirar los labios de la reina, en vez de mirarle a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, cuando termines de merendar, tú y Kristoff me acompañarán a los jardines, quiero inspeccionar que todo esté bien para el baile.-

-¿Baile?-Los ojos de Anna se abrieron mucho.

-Sí, pero en un par de meses, pero como sabrás, soy muy cuidadosa con todos los detalles, hasta el más ínfimo.-

-Oh, claro.-

De esta forma, y apenas que Elsa y Anna terminaron de merendar, mandaron a llamar a Kristoff, que estaba en las caballerizas, para que éste los acompañase a ambas jóvenes.

En todo el trayecto, tanto Kristoff como Elsa, estaban adelante hablando cuestiones varias sobre el oficio del muchacho, mientras Anna se encontraba detrás de ellos, a unos cuatro o cinco pasos de distancia.

-Bien, yo me adelantaré un poco, necesito hablar con el cuidador de los pinos… Kristoff, Anna, ustedes pueden descansar aquí.

Elsa entonces caminó hacia la derecha, y en cuanto Anna se encontró a solas con el muchacho, no pudo eludir su pensamiento, el que surgió en la mañana antes de siquiera levantarse.

¿Cómo sería besar a alguien que no fuese Elsa?

Miró entonces a Kristoff de reojo, él cual estaba muy distraído mirando el cielo. Al pensar la opción de probar besar al chico, otra vez el pecoso rostro de Anna enrojeció. Aquel criado, si bien no era directamente guapo, como su hermano Hans, si tenía algo de atractivo…

-Hey, Kristoff.-

Dijo la princesa, no estando muy segura si sería muy buena idea, de lo que iba a hacer ahora. Pero Elsa le estaba lejos, así que… ¿pero, qué le importaba tanto que Elsa los mirase?

-¿Si, princesa Anna?-

Y sin pensárselo ni una sola otra vez, y aprovechando que la cabeza del muchacho estaba ladeada hacia su dirección, Anna se arrojó a sus brazo, lo rodeó del cuello, y le plantó un beso al joven sus labios, tratando de que éste abriese la boca.

Aparentemente, el muchacho estaba disfrutando del beso, pero Anna…

_Nada. _A la princesa no le pasó absolutamente nada, por lo cual rápidamente se deshizo del beso.

Giró entonces su rostro hacia el frente, y fue cuando vio la desencajada cara de Elsa.

-¡Elsa!-

Gritó la muchacha, levantándose rápidamente del pasto, en donde estaba sentado Kristoff algo anonadado con el beso.

-No ahora, Anna.-

-Pero, yo te puedo explicar…-

-Ahora no.-Y la reina miró con una frialdad inmensa a la otra muchacha.

-Reina…-

-Kristoff, vuelve a tus tareas.-

-Si hay algún culpable…-

-Por favor, sólo déjenme sola.-

Y la figura de la reina de Arendelle, se perdió entre el largo pasillo que conectaba los inmensos jardines del inmenso castillo de Arendelle, con el castillo mismo.

-¿Anna?-

Dijo el joven, pero era demasiado tarde; Anna ya estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia donde Elsa se había dirigido. El chico soltó un suspiro, y se rascó en la nunca, no sabiendo muy bien cuál era su papel es esa delicada y complicada situación.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!-

Y fue cuando el hielo comenzó a inundar el castillo. Aún así, eso le importó poco y nada a la princesa, la cual hacia sus mejores intentos por no caer resbalada en el piso. Era una tarea difícil, pero haría lo que sea necesario, como para hablar con Elsa.

Justo cuando las puertas de la habitación de la reina se iban a cerrar, ya consumidas por el hielo, Anna logró llegar antes que se cerrasen de forma definitiva.

-¡Elsa!-

La mujer se dio media vuelta, y se encontró con la angustiada mirada de la muchacha. Los ojos de la joven, estaban más helados que nunca, muy diferentes a esos ojos que la miraron la noche anterior, cuando ella había besado tan delicadamente a la princesa.

-¿Amas a Kristoff?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces por lo que lo has besado?-

-Yo… sólo quería probar… y..-

-Ya me ha quedado clara, tu filosofía de vida, Anna.-

Y tras decir esas últimas palabras, casi en un cruel y herido siseo, la reina cerró las puertas, y una helada ráfaga de hielo invadió todo el sector.

Y entonces, la muchacha de rostro pecoso, comenzó a llorar y a llorar. Las lágrimas saladas recorrían por su cara, y la lengua de la joven probó lo saladas que éstas eran. Al igual que Elsa, cerró las puertas de sus aposentos.

Lo bueno de todo esto, fue que Anna logró meditar y recapacitar sobre el asunto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿No sería acaso, que ella había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por la propia reina Elsa?

¡Pero eso no podía ser! ¡Ella era mala reina Elsa… no su… su…!

Tocaron entonces la puerta de su habitación, y esperanzada bobamente con que fuese la reina de Arendelle quien tocaba, ella la abrió rápidamente, encontrándose para su desilusión con Kristoff… sencillamente Kristoff.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quiero hablar con usted, princesa.-

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-

-¿Por qué me besó?-

-Eso no te incumbe, eres un simple sirviente.-Dijo Anna, no pudiéndose medir sus palabras, con el humilde chico.

-Pensé que usted era diferente… princesa.-

Y el dolido Kristoff se dio la media vuelta, y se encaminó hacia las estancias de empleados. Fue cuando Anna reaccionó, y se dio cuenta que cómo había tratado al único con el cual podía confiar, en todo el castillo.

Cuando tocó la hora de cenar, Anna bajó hacia el gran comedor del castillo, esperanzada de que Elsa también bajase a cenar… y es que ella era tan adepta a las normas, rutinas y reglas, que de seguro que se encontrarían.

Sin embargo, cuando se sentó en su puesto respectivo, se encontró sola, solamente acompañada con los guardias y los respectivos sirvientes.

-¿Y la reina Elsa?-

-Ella no se siente bien, princesa, por lo cual cenará en su oficina.-

-Oh, entiendo.-

Aquella fue la peor cena en toda su estancia en Arendelle. Incluso más desdichada de la primera, cuando recién se estaba adaptando al castillo al que sería en adelante el reino en donde ella viviría.

Una vez que finalizó aquella desolada cena, Anna de inmediato se levantó de la mesa y en un acto de bravura y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Elsa, o sea, la oficina. Tocó con suavidad la puerta, y no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Tocó otra vez, sin contestación.

Y la tocó otra vez más, y nada ningún sonido emitido.

-¿Elsa?-

Susurró la princesa, aguantando las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar.

Ahora estaba sola. Y lo peor de todo, era que todo por su culpa, por su curiosidad, por sus ganas de probar que la reina de Arendelle no significaba nada para ella, cosa que en la práctica no era así, en lo absoluto.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba la propia Elsa, la cual estaba acurrucada en la entrada de su escritorio de trabajo, sólo rodeada con hielo, frío y mucha, pero mucha nieve, a la vez que su corazón se endurecía.

Sin dignarse a responderle a Anna, se mantuvo bien callada, hasta que sintió que los pasos de la muchacha desaparecían entre los pasillos del castillo.

Dolía, de una forma tremenda dolía.

Y es que ella había cometido el gran error, en que creer que ese beso, el mismo en donde su invitada había quedado dormida en sus brazos, las cosas habían cambiado… y bueno, tal vez sí fue así, pero con un cambio en lo absoluto positivo, tanto como para tres partes inmiscuidas en el asunto.

Y la nieve cubrió a Arrendell aquella noche, demostrando la inestabilidad de su fría y gélida reina.

Esa misma, a la cual había hecho trizas, su corazón de hielo solido.

* * *

**¡Envíen reviews! Eso sería genial, y bueno... como siempre digo, me animan y me inspiran a seguir con la historia :).**


End file.
